Darth Nihilus
Summary Darth Nihilus was a Human male who reigned as a Dark Lord of the Sith during the era of strife following the Jedi Civil War. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Darth Nihilus Origin: Star Wars (Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Dark Lord of the Sith, Lord of Hunger Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition, Shatterpoint, Force-enhanced reflexes/reactions, Clairvoyance, Telepathy (Can message Visas across the galaxy. Proficient in creating Telepathic Links), Telekinesis, Dark Healing, Absorption via Force Drain, Electricity Manipulation via Force Lightning, Force Scream, Sever Force, Essence Transfer (Had transferred his soul into his armor/mask prior to the events of KOTOR II), Matter Manipulation on a sub-atomic scale (Creating a Holocron requires one to make numerous precision alterations to it on a subatomic scale), possibly Intangibility, Pain Inducement (His very voice causes pain and death), Death Manipulation (He slowly kills everything around him), Energy Manipulation/Paralysis via Force Stun, Mind Control (Mere exposure to Darth Nihilus results in immediate and mindless devotion), Enhanced Senses Attack Potency: Solar System level (Razed the surface of Katarr and killed all life on the planet sans Visas Marr. All the Jedi council was located on said planet, and he killed them all. Killed the entire Jedi order, a feat which even Sidious before the death of Plagueis was unable to perform. Should be comparable to Sidious at his strongest, as both ceased to be physical beings, which no other Sith except for Sidious accomplished out of sheer power, putting him as the second strongest Sith in history) Speed: Likely Massively FTL+ '''(Should be comparable to Darth Sidious) '''Striking Strength: Unknown. At least Large Island Class, possibly Solar System Class naturally (See below). Solar System Class with Force amplification Durability: Unknown. At least Large Island level (Survived his fall unto Malachor V), possibly Solar System level naturally (Became a non-corporeal entity who's power was bound within his armor). Solar System level with Force amplification (Survived the partial fragmentation of the planet Malachor V by the Mass Shadow Generator) Stamina: Superhuman (Casually held the Ravager together with his telekinesis for an extended period of time) Range: Extended melee range. Stellar with Force powers per the Force secret "Distant Power" Standard Equipment: Lightsaber Intelligence: Acts more on instinct than on intellect. Weaknesses: Controlled by his hunger. Lack of feeding for extended periods of time weakens him. Notable attacks/techniques *'Force Draining:' This Sith power which resembles a Force Drain and Force Sever combined severs life from the Force, and the user (Darth Nihilus) then feeds on the death it causes. It, curiously, seems to be linked to his voice. Darth Nihilus’ control over this power is such he can cleanse the life from entire planets by speaking, and doing also had the side effect of causing volcanic eruptions, cities tumbling from earthquakes, and other cataclysms. What is also interesting to note is that his mere presence and voice, even when not exerting this power, has some of the effects on weaker beings. *'Force lightning:' An offensive Force technique, Force lightning uses Force energy to produce electricity with one or two hands that stream outwards from the fingertips, its speed is usually great enough to catch an opponent off-guard even when prepared, and can be used either in bursts, or simply torrent out in an a gush of agony on its victim. *'Force scream:' Darth Nihilus can unleash a force enhanced scream. *'Sever Force:' Sever Force cuts a Force user off from the Force, used to strip his former master, Darth Traya, of the Force. It should be noted that Traya was powerful enough that even Nihilus required the aid of Darth Sion to accomplish this particular feat. *'Telekinesis:' Darth Nihilus lifted his flagship and his entire fleet from a Gravity Well on Malachor IV. Also uses it to keep his flagship, the Ravager, from falling apart at all times with no seeming concentration or effort *'Telepathy:' Darth Nihilus can control the minds of everyone in his flagship while simultaneously holding his ship together and draining planets. Even being in his presence can cause a “deadening” even kilometers away on his flagship due to Nihilus being a Wound in the Force Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Category:Star Wars